


If I had you..... (Prologue 1/2)

by I_Ship_Hatt_and_Klance17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Ship_Hatt_and_Klance17/pseuds/I_Ship_Hatt_and_Klance17
Summary: Hunk Garrett has a crush. And no, it's not Shay. She's nice and all, but Hunk doesn't love her.Not like he loves Matt.
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Hunk, Pidge | Katie Holt/Romelle
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

\--Prologue: Hunk--

"Hey Hunk."

From the second He heard those words, Hunk knew he had a crush. And no, not because this was the most beautiful boy he's ever seen (which is true), but because of the way Matt looked at him. 

No one really appreciated him. No one thanked him when he helped out, or told him he was doing a good job.

Except Matt.

Matt would smile and say "Great! I knew you could do it!" and Hunk would blush as red as a tomato. Matt was the only one who could do that. Everyone else wonders why he's so happy?

Matt.

Matt is the reason.

Only Lance knew. Lance, of all people, the one you would expect to tell a secret the second he can-- he's the one who knew. And he hadn't even told Keith. Lance was surprisingly good at keeping secrets. 

So, Hunk told him.

And now Lance is doing his best to get them together. When Matt and Hunk see each other in the hall, Lance will “fall” and knock him over into Matt. And Lance will rush everyone to dinner in what he calls "the proper seats" so they will sit either next to or opposite each other.

But Hunk doesn't mind. He knows Lance is just trying to help. Besides, it's not like he dislikes sitting next to his crush, or bumping into him in the hallway. He doesn't mind at all. Until Lance takes it a little too far.


	2. If I had you..... (Prologue 2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt has a secret. No one can know.
> 
> ........
> 
> So he tells Pidge.

\--Prologue: Matt--

He had to tell someone.

Someone had to know about this.

So he told Pidge. Pidge would know what to do in this situation. She’s smart like that. 

“Pidge.”

“Yeah?”

……….

Just say it.

“I…. I like boys.”

“Good for you, Matt! So who’s the lucky guy?”

Tell her.

Do it.

Say his name.

“I-it’s….. It’s Hunk.”

He remembered her gasp, the way she looked at him. He remembered his parents when Shiro told them, and flinched at the hurtful words they had said. Why did he think this was a good idea?

He squeezed his eyes shut, ready for her to tell him he was a failure. That she never wanted to see his face ever again.

Then she hugged him.

He jumped in surprise. “Why did you hug me?”

She looked at him with her big eyes and said, “Because I love you and I always will. You’re my brother, Matt, how could I give you up?”

Tears filled his eyes. 

“I love you too…..”


End file.
